The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd., and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Temptation Red’.
The new Poinsettia was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Amstelveen, The Netherlands in September, 2003, as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Euphorbia pulcherrima Willd. ‘Pimpernel Red’, not patented. The new Poinsetta was observed as a single plant in a group of flowering plants of the parent cultivar.
Asexual reproduction of the new Poinsettia by terminal cuttings propagated in a controlled environment in Amstelveen, The Netherlands, since September, 2003, has shown that the unique features of this new Poinsettia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.